Mileena's Demise
by XiahouDun84
Summary: During the tournament held in Outworld, Shao Kahn asked his daughter Mileena to watch over her twin sister Kitana, who was suspected of treason. Mileena now knows Kitana is a traitor and intends to confront her sister about it...


Mileena sat in her twin sister Kitana's chamber staring at the various possessions that littered the room. Jewels of gold, jade, ruby and all sorts of valuable trinkets could be found everywhere. In the center was a large bed with silk sheets and beautifully designed curtains. Mileena's room was neither this nice, nor this large. She sat crouched in the corner holding her sais. The more she thought about Kitana and all the things their father, Shao Kahn, had given her, the tighter she gripped her sais.   
  
Mileena had been told by her father to watch over her twin during the tournament that was being held in Outworld. Kitana had been seen talking with the Earthrealm fighters and was suspected of treason. After watching Kitana's actions in the tournament, Mileena knew without any doubt that she was a traitor and should be dealt with extreme prejudice.   
  
Kitana rushed into her chamber and went straight to her closet and began looking for something. She didn't notice Mileena in the corner stand up.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, sister." she said grimly. Kitana suddenly turned and gasped.  
  
"Mileena?! What are you doing in here?"   
  
Mileena didn't answer. She slowly walked to Kitana's dresser and started staring at all her jewelry again.   
  
"He always liked you best." she began. "He always gave you everything. It was always about you."   
  
Kitana stared at Mileena, confused, until she noticed she was holding her sais. "Why are you armed Mileena?"   
  
"He gives you everything, but he gives me nothing." Mileena started again, this time angrier.   
  
"Mileena, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense..."  
  
"Always about you! Always about perfect little Kitana!" she turned and pointed one of her sais at Kitana. "Gives you everything and you throw it all aside you selfish BITCH!"   
  
Mileena screamed and lunged at Kitana who blocked Mileena's sais, but couldn't withstand the weight of Mileena's body. The two of them fell backwards outside the chamber door and tumbled into the hallway. Kitana kicked Mileena off of her and drew her fans.   
  
"Mileena! Have you lost you damn mind?!"   
  
"Don't play stupid with me sister! I know what you've been doing with the humans from Earth!"  
  
Kitana fell silent realizing her cover had been blown.   
  
"Honestly, after all these years, I'd have never thought you of all people would go soft." Mileena snickered before charging at Kitana again.   
  
Kitana blocked and dodged Mileena's attacks as best she could but Mileena was fighting more fiercely than she had ever seen before. Kitana soon found herself at the edge of the stairs that led down the tower. She tried to keep her balance but Mileena kicked her in the stomach and sent her toppling down the stairs. Beneath her mask, Mileena could only smile.  
  
Kitana landed hard at the foot of the stairs. Her right shoulder and left knee were throbbing in pain and worse yet, she had lost her fans. Mileena walked down the stairs, dragging her sais against the walls.   
  
"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." Mileena said eagerly. Kitana struggled to stand but her knee was badly hurt. Mileena stood over Kitana but paused. "I've waited far too long to not enjoy this. I'm going to kill you slow sister. I'm going to open up your belly and feed your insides to the mutants." As Mileena talked, Kitana tried to pull herself up but Mileena then kicked her knee out with made her fall back down to the ground. Mileena grabbed a handful of Kitana's hair and pulled her close. "Then, after I bring your hollowed out corpse to father, he'll finally realize that I'm the best. He'll finally accept me."  
  
Kitana stared Mileena dead in the eye and said "He'll never accept you Mileena. He'll never accept you because of what you really are."  
  
"No!" Mileena screamed throwing Kitana to the floor. "You're lying! Once you're dead and he knows I'm the best, he'll-he'll cure my face and make me perfect!"   
  
"No, he won't Mileena." Kitana continued, pulling herself to her feet. "He won't cure you because he can't. Or won't."  
  
"SHUT-UP!"   
  
"He'll never accept you because he knows that you're just a clone."   
  
Mileena covered her ears and began screaming "NO I'M NOT! YOU'RE A DAMN LIAR!"   
  
"Mileena, please listen to me. He'll never accept you as his daughter. He's just using you, just like he used me."   
  
"Stop it." Mileena whispered, almost crying. "He loves me. I know he does. It's just my face. He'll cure my face.."  
  
"Mileena, it doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to be his slave any longer. You can change like I have. There's still a chance for you." Kitana finished extending her hand to Mileena.  
  
Mileena turned and stared at Kitana, tears coming down her face. "You really believe that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I have to."   
  
Mileena slowly began to extend her hand, but suddenly screamed and punched Kitana in the face. Kitana stumbled backwards and out a doorway which led onto the bridge that connected two towers. The bridge was suspended hundreds of feet above the ground. Kitana tried to shake off the blow but Mileena was already there to kick her in the gut before she could stand.  
  
"You don't know anything sister." Mileena began, sternly. "People don't change overnight." She then kicked Kitana again.   
  
"Tell me sister, how much about yourself have you told your new friends from Earth?" she sneered, kicking Kitana yet again.   
  
"Did you tell them how many people you've killed?"  
  
Another kick.  
  
"Did you tell them the nickname the peasants gave you?"  
  
Another kick.  
  
"What was it again? Oh yes..."  
  
Another kick.  
  
"'Kitana the Bloody.'"   
  
Kitana clutched her stomach and started coughing. Mileena drew her sai and started twirling it. "People don't change Kitana. You're a killer. Always have, always will be." Mileena sat on top of Kitana and thrust her sai down, but Kitana caught her arm inches before the sai plunged into her heart.   
  
The two of them struggled but the sai was getting closer and closer to Kitana's body. Her shoulder was still hurt and she was weak from the beating. The sai inched closer and closer. Using all her strength, Kitana managed to steer the sai away from her heart, but it was still going to go into her shoulder. The point of the blade began to pierce Kitana's skin causing a thin stream of blood to seep out.   
  
"Mileena, stop this! Please!" Kitana screamed trying one last time to reason with Mileena.  
  
"Everyone gets what the deserve!" Mileena answered, coldly. "And I deserve this!"  
  
The sai dug deeper into Kitana's shoulder. In desperation, she grabbed Mileena's mask and tore it off.   
  
"NO!" Mileena screamed trying to reach for her mask which was drifting off the bridge. "NO NO NO!" she screamed as it fell out of her reach.   
  
Kitana threw the sai off the bridge and clutched her injured shoulder. She then saw Mileena's face. It was the first time she had ever seen Mileena's face without the mask.  
  
"oh my God..."   
  
"SEE?! SEE?!" Mileena screamed glaring at Kitana. "I HATE YOU!!!!" she shrieked and in a blind rage, lunged at Kitana, wrapping her hands around her throat. "I HATE YOU! YOU LYING, SPOILED BITCH!!!"   
  
Kitana tried to pry Mileena's hands from her throat but Mileena was now insane with rage. With no choice, Kitana grabbed Mileena and threw all of her weight backwards sending them both off the bridge. Kitana and Mileena both grabbed onto the edge but Mileena's hold on the bridge was not as good. She was slipping. Kitana pulled herself up to safety but Mileena was still hanging from the edge, struggling to hold on.   
  
"Kitana, help me." Mileena said quietly as her grip loosened. "Please..?"  
  
Kitana looked down on Mileena. She looked at this creature that she once thought was her sister as she asked for Kitana's help again.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mileena." she whispered.   
  
The look on Mileena's face quickly changed from fear to cold anger. "You bitch." she snarled. Her grip continued to loosen. "You won't get away with this. You're going to die for this!"  
  
Mileena was only hanging on by her fingers.   
  
"I'll see you in Hell!" she shrieked before falling from the bridge. Mileena screamed as she fell hundreds of feet before her body shattered on the concrete below.  
  
Kitana looked down at Mileena's dead body and quietly said "You probably will, Mileena. You probably will."  
  
She then stood up and limped back to her chamber.

The End 


End file.
